Ignited
by Fangirl to the Ultimate
Summary: What if Elsa had fire powers instead of ice powers? And Anna was a homicidal maniac? Inspired by Let 'Em Burn and Will You Help Me Hide A Body, this is Frozen as I would make it. WARNING: This is a lot more adult and frightening than the original Frozen from Disney. I found the picture on Pinterest. I do not own it. It belongs to its respective owner(s).
1. The Beginning of the End

**So, this is my new fanfic. Again, no judging, as I am still a rookie at this. But, I thought that I should at least have something else going that people can look forward to. I do feel kind of bad that I'm doing two things at once. My editor/bestie says that it messes with my plot lines, but who cares. This story could not wait to be written (and I honestly couldn't wait to write it).**

**This is inspired by the song Let Em Burn, and I may mention another song called Do You Wanna Hide A Body. You can find both on YouTube. This is my version of the _whole_ story of those songs.**

**NOTE: I do not own Frozen, or Let Em Burn, no matter how much I wish that I did. All that goes to their respectful owners. The story's cover goes to someone on Pinterest. I got he pic off of Google, so I'm not sure exactly who.**

* * *

I'm running. Actually, fleeing is more accurate. I can't run any faster, and the trees are just too dense. I flick my wrist, and flames surge out at the tree. It catches fire, and falls away. I flick the opposite wrist, and fire is now burning out of both hands. A path is forming in the vegetation. Too bad fire is bright, and is not in any way helping me evade my pursuers. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._ Because that works out just great.

The trees seem to be growing closer together, and I have to fight even harder to clear my way. I hear the sound of boots thundering behind me grow closer. Adrenaline surges even faster through my veins. I can't hold back my powers any longer. I turn around and see the men. Three steps closer. Two. One. NOW! I thrust my hands out, and flames that rival the Devil's own surge out and at the guards. The ones that I have been trying to escape for what feels like forever and a year. I watch in awed horror as the fire engulf them, and the thirteen men collapse to the ground at my feet.

I startle awake in bed, screaming. It has been the same nightmare every night now for a month. And every night, it is the same. I'm running through the forest, then I ignite the forest and eventually kill the guards pursuing me. And every night it grows worse. My powers truly are growing much too strong. And I've feared this all along. I just wish that my little sister Ella would leave me alone. And quit asking if I "will help her hide a body." I mean, I am locked up in my room for a reason. I honestly think she just wants to abuse my powers to kill someone else. "Andrea? Please, I know your in there. You'v been hiding for nine years. People say don't cry, and I have tried to, hide bodies without you. I have no tears." Oh great. Ella heard my screams and came here. Just wonderful. "I've killed mother and father. Now its just you and me. What are you going to do? Come help me hide their bodies."

All I can say is, "WHAT!?" I run to the door and swing it open. "You did WHAT!?"

"I killed mother and father. You're next Andy." And then, Ella lunges at me. I slam my door. Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel. I can feel the fire building inside me. I lean against the door, putting all my weight on the slab of wood.

"Go away, Ella!" I scream. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it comes to it!" The jingling of the doorknob only grows more intense.

"I'm coming for you next, Andrea." Ella's head pokes in through the small opening in the doorway. I see a small glitter bade in her hand. "You could have helped me hide bodies, but no. You just hid in your room all these years. And now, you're gonna die." She shoves her hand in, the knife clutched tightly in her hand. She jabs t my head. I feel warm blood instantly begin dripping down my face. I try to wipe it away with the sleeve of my nightgown. Big mistake. The opening is enough for my little sister to drive the blade of the knife into my chest, up to the hilt. I gasp, then the world goes black.

* * *

**Don't worry. This is not the end, and Andrea (fire version of Elsa) does not die. Enjoy. And keep reading.**


	2. All In Your Head

**Thanks to all the viewers this story has gotten already. I think that I may put my other story on hold for the time being, while I get my ideas for this story into writing. And yes people. I realize that this story is messed up. That is do to the scary, scarredness (is that a word?) of my demented mind to thank for that. And if you can't deal with my dark side, leave now. This story is not for you. Those of you still here, you have been warned...**

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. I clutch at the blankets and claw myself into a sitting position. The covers of my bed begin to heat up, and glow a red orange color. I throw them back and start pacing around my room. Scorch marks appear on the floor in my wake, and the room is alight in the fiery luminescence ascending the walls in a grandiloquent design.

The dream from which I just awoke was different. I have no idea why, but it hurts to think about the worst nightmare of my life. And I've seen some pretty frightening things materialize out of my subconscious. I don't know what could have sparked this though. I mean, Ella loves our mom and dad. And me. Even if she's killed half of the entire kingdom, she isn't crazy enough to do something that insane. Right?

Footsteps echo down the empty corridor. They stop outside my room, and I can see a shadow under the door. A few seconds later, I hear a knock. _The_ knock. Ella.

"Andy, please. I know you're in there. You've been hiding for nine years. They say don't cry, and I have tried to."

"Go away!" I screech. Inside, all I can say is, "Oh nonononononononononono! This can not be happening! The dreams were signs all along of the inevitable future and now I'm going to die and mother and father are dead and Ella is a homicidal maniac and..." My stomach rises even higher into my throat as Ella continues.

"I-I've killed father and mother. Its just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Sobbing can be heard through the door. I look through the keyhole and see tears streaming down my younger sister's face. "Can you, will you, help me hide their bodies." Her voice cracks a little, and I almost feel sorry for her.

"Ella, you are a f****** b****. You realize that, don't you? I mean, what kind of person kills their own _parents_!?" I then touch the doorknob, and let my anger slowly leak out. The metal liquefies, melting the knob beyond any hope of saving, and locking my door permanently. "Don't follow me, Ella you b****." With that, I run to my window, punch out the glass, and jump out and fall towards the quiet courtyard below.

I land on a hedge, and slip off and walk silently towards the palace stables. Grabbing my beloved horse, Phoenix, and all the food she could need for a month, I head towards the gates. Phoenix and I slip out quietly, and I mount the chestnut mare. With a shake of the reins, we are off, never to be seen again.

* * *

**So, that was a lovely alternate ending to Will You help Me Hide A Body's part in this story, don't you think? And yes, I did censor this story. Don't judge. I really don't feel like writing that sort of language out in full. EVER! I'll update soon with more on Andrea. And maybe Ella, if people want more of the homicidal younger sibling. Comment your opinions on Ella's return.**

**Oh, and I should probably mention, my OCs are completely fictional and are in no way representative of anyone in my life. Any relations to peoples, living or dead, is purely a coincidence. Although, if you can link my OCs to a real person, feel free to private message me letting me know. Because that might actually be kind of cool. Even if both of my OCs are murderers, and real life murderers are not cool, the relationship might be [cool]. Keep reading, and please comment. Thank you everybody, and goodnight.**


	3. Escape Is Only Ever Temporary

**So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. My life has been hectic as always, and I just can't wait for this school year to be DONE! Although, my crush is only 12.379546% as likely to talk to me (and yes, I am such a nerd as to say 12.379546%), so maybe school could last a little longer. Ugh! Teenage girl problems! Read, and please review. I need the critiquing.**

* * *

It's been two days since I left Ellendare, the kingdom of my birth and childhood. Even if that childhood was full of death and flames and destruction and was f****** hell, it was still a childhood. My childhood. I sigh and walk back over to where I tied Phoenix to a tree. She is daintily nibbling on the dandelions and wild grasses that grow freely around us. I walk over to her, stroking her neck. She whines in delight and nuzzles my dress, obviously searching for treats. "Sorry Nickie," I apologize. "No snacks right now." My horse goes back to eating, and I absentmindedly begin to braid flame colored ribbons and beads into her mane. It was something that I used to do constantly when we were alone in the stable. Now it is simply a habit that, try as I must, I can't stop doing. It's like Nickie's power. Nickie the master of makeovers. Bit of a mouthful, but who cares. Andrea the fire queen is a mouthful as well.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of pounding hooves on the forest floor. As they grow closer, I untie my horse and throw myself into the saddle. Fortunately, everything was packed up already, so I was able to get even more of a head start. I urge Phoenix into a gallop, and we pound away from our camp and deeper into the forest. Hopefully, my campfire will draw the attention of whoever is pursuing me for at least a moment or two. That would give me enough time to have enough of a head start that I can reach the East Valley before whoever is after me catches up. They can't get me once I'm in the valley. I shake the reins harder, urging Phoenix to gallop even faster. I no longer hear galloping horses, but that means nothing. I don't dare look back, and I don't dare let Phoenix break stride. We need to reach the valley and not stop until at least an hour after it is fully dark or until we reach the East Valley. Whichever comes first.

After hours of galloping, and an hour and a half after the night has consumed the woods, Phoenix and I stop in a small clearing about half a mile away from the road that we had been traveling. Hopefully, whoever was after me also stopped for the night. Preferably about an hour before I did. And I don't mean to sleep really. Just catch my breath, eat something, and let Nickie rest. Then, in about three hours, we can get moving again and reach the valley before whoever is after me even awakens. I lay down in the grass, using my cloak as a shield against the wet and cold of the dew. I watch the stars sparkle overhead, and flick my wrist at the sky. Red and orange fireworks explode in the heavens. They are silent though, as so that they don't wake whoever is asleep.

The grass rustles as someone steps into the clearing. I whirl around, wrapping myself snugly in my cloak. In hindsight, shouldn't have done that. Standing over me, her black hair shining like a raven's in the moonlight, is Ella. "Surprised to see me big sister?" she taunts.

"Not really," I answer.

"Looks like your a bit tangled up there." God, I want to punch her face so badly right now. "You want to know a secret, since obviously you're not going anywhere anytime soon..."

"No."

"Well, too bad Andy. I need to tell you this now, and we don't have much time. He is coming for us both, and you've got to help me."

"Wait a second. Who's coming for us, Ella?" I can't help but feel my hear rate accelerate, even though this is all probably a trick and distraction so that the palace guards ca find me.

"Him. He who shalt be named. You know who. We made a deal with him as children, remember? Nine years ago?" I gasp. The Devil himself is coming for us.

"The Vilde's Agreement. He's coming back, now that...oh why did you have to kill the final two of the thousand people needed." I know that she had to in order to preserve our souls, but she didn't have to kill our parents. And she could have waited until the hundred and fifteenth moon, in which I'll have reached my eighteenth year. "We need to get to the Valley. NOW!" I race over to where Phoenix is tied to a tree. Ella grabs the satchel from where it lays on the ground. She slings it over her shoulder as she is running towards me. I help her throw herself gracefully onto the mare's back. Sensing the urgent intensity in my movements, Nickie starts to move as I climb onto her back. Once I'm on, she allops faster than I knew was even possible. Some instinct drives her towards the valley that is my salvation. And Ella's doom, if what I remember from the agreement is true. God, why do I drag myself and those I love into these situations so much?

* * *

**All I really have to say a tthe end of this is please review, and tell me what you want to happen next. Oh, and I also have to say "God bless " That website is my writings' hero. R&amp;R! :)**

**I'd also like to try and explain the girls' past in more depth in the next chapter, so my next update may be a little slower. Just to warn all you.**


	4. No Use Trying To Evade Death

**First of all, a major apology to everyone. I wrote out an extended apology in chapter 14 of my other fanfic. Go and read that if you want a long drawn out apology. Basically, I was just extremely busy and the internet is wasn't working. Thanks for understanding.**

**So, this chapter is actually mostly a flashback into the girls' pasts, and the deal they made as kids with the devil. And I think that I will unfortunately have to tone down the intensity, because I'm starting to scare some of my friends. They think that I have mental issues or something. And I probably do because I'm writing this.**

* * *

We gallop through the forest, and I am silently praying that we make it to the East Valley before he catches up. I can't pray aloud anymore, because of the deal, but I just hope that God will hear me and deliver us safely to the valley. And even though I'm not that religious, I can't stop screaming inside my mind, "Please. I know that you can hear me. Just get Ella and I safely to the Valley, out of his reach, and I will never ask anything of you again. I will be eternally and beyond being in your debt." As we near the valley, and I can see it's safety barrier, I think back to how this all happened.

_"Andy? Wake up wake up wake up!" Ella shakes me awake. I shove her away with a groan. She hits the ground with a thud, and sighs. I roll over and sigh, going back to sleep. Then, Ella crawls back on top of me. Leaning down into my face, she whispers, "Do you wanna make a demon?" I open my eyes and smile. I push my younger sister off of me enough to sit up and get out of bed. "Yessss," Ella cries. "Victory."_

_We race down the stairs, Ella giggling the whole time and singing. "We're gonna make a demon; we're going to raise the Devil."_

_"Shh!" I hiss. "Nobody can hear us, ok? We can't let Mommy or Daddy or Nancy or Bill know that we do this. Otherwise, we can never raise another demon again, and I might end up locked in my room for a long time until Mom and Dad die and then three years later I have to come out because of my coronation and then have my powers revealed and do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth." My little sister gasps and covers her mouth. "Good. Now come on."_

_We reach the library out of breath from racing around unseen. We carefully push the double doors open, cringing as the hinges squeak. Nobody stirs though, so we step inside silently. "Make the demon. Make the demon." Ella jumps up and down, trying to get me to create a demon where we stand right next to the open doors. _

_"No by the doors. We can't have the demon escaping now, can we?" Ella shakes her head, fear stricken. "Close the doors then." My little sister shuts the library doors, and I walk into the library's center. I draw a circle to limit the demonic energy that may be released, and the noise that those energies create. After all, I can't summon demons if people know that I summon demons. Stupid pansycakes, all scared of deformed monsters that want to eat their flesh._

_I'm so caught up in my thoughts, that as I begin to chant the words, I don't notice Ella step inside the circle. It's not until it is too late, and Ella is screaming as the demon begins to suck out her soul that I realize what is happening. "Magnus et potens malum unum, et procedent tibi devilous morte consumptis deum magnum inferni." I begin to chant. "Nisi fratrem meum dilectum diabolica ex dimissione spawn ut faciens ea, coram me, et in perpetuum aut in venationem. nulla materia sumptus. Ego servus tuus erit si sit infinitum tuendae!" The Devil himself materializes in the center of the circle._

_"WHO DARES TO SUMMON ME!?" he booms, throwing me back against one of the bookcases with the sheer power of his voice._

_"I did." I glare up definitely at the monster. Confidence is key, I've learned. They sense fear, and gain power from it._

_"Oh, hello Andrea dear. Long time no see." He's taunting me. He knows what I can do, but we've never actually met before. That I can be thankful for. "So why do you summon me?" His voice is light and cheerful, but I can detect deadly malice and annoyance underneath all that sugar coating._

_"Stop your demon from sucking out my sister's soul." After about five seconds of silence and no movement, I yell. "NOW!"_

_Taken aback, he obliges and hisses something in the demon's ear. The demon drops my sister, then vanishes in a swirling vortex. "There," Satan says. "Now for your part of the bargain."_

_I sigh. Of course there's going to be something that I'll have to do. After all, he technically isn't supposed to meddle in life/death scenarios. "What do I need to do?"_

_"Well, it's not something that you'll have to do on your own. I simply ask that you two find one thousand lives that are worth less than your sister's. Then, kill whoever those lives belong to. You'll have ten years, until your eighteenth birthday. Should you try to escape before those one thousand have been slain, your sister's soul is mine. As are your powers." Just as he's about to go, he adds, "Oh, and I'll return once you've killed your parents. After all, all one thousand lives must be taken from residents of this castle."_

"Andy?" Ella nudges my shoulder. "What's going to happen when we reach the Valley?" I gulp. I never told Ella the price that would come with our entering the Valley.

"Well," I begin. "The Valley can only be entered by those who possess magic, or have pure hearts." My voice cracks. Why can't I do _anything_ right? "That means that, should you try to enter, you'll likely die."

"Then why the f*** are we going there!?" Ella demands. "I'd rather have my soul stolen."

"There's a way around the rule," I interject. "I can transfer part of my powers to you."

"Well then, do it." It's obvious that my little sister is annoyed. "Gimme some of the magic so that I don't f****** die!"

"It's not that simple. If I try transferring my powers into you without you properly protected, you would burn to ashes."

"Well how do you protect me?"

I once again gulp. "By draining all except one drop of blood from your body, then pouring fire into your veins to replace the blood. It's almost guaranteed that you're going to die." I start to shake, silently sobbing. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm willing to take the risk, Andy." She pats my shoulder caringly, then holds out her arm in front of me. "Just get it done and over with."

I pull the small knife out of my pocket. Hands shaking, I start the procedure.

* * *

**And done. Time to go and find kitten pictures to look at all of you. I almost need some of those myself. Thanks for all the love and support.**

**And before someone asks, I'll just say it. This is the mellowed down version of the chapter. It almost was a lot worse.**


End file.
